


［艾利］渣男对象想要和我分手(上)

by 638794



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: ·艾利，现代paro，有一、、肉末
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	［艾利］渣男对象想要和我分手(上)

01.

“我准备和艾伦分手。”

利威尔转动一下酒杯，轻描淡写地这么说了一句，却不啻于引爆了一枚炸弹。

韩吉和埃尔文：“……”

这两人对视一眼，没想到寻常的好友寒暄居然引出了这么不寻常的话题，在巨大的震惊后随即涌上来的是人类原始的好奇心，于是韩吉立马双眼放光，整个人朝前猛地一倾，上半身像块甩不掉的狗皮膏药黏在了桌子上：“怎么回事怎么回事？！和小年轻啪啪啪让你感觉身体被掏空？还是大龄gay不甘寂寞红杏出墙？又或者是你得了什么绝症就快不久于人世——”

利威尔嫌弃地把椅子朝后挪了一大截，埃尔文此刻适时把韩吉给按着坐了回去——作为三人中最年长的一个，他自觉的担任起了话题引导员的角色，问道：“看你已经下定决心的样子，是发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么事，”利威尔回答得相当平淡，一如他平时那副模样，“就是突然觉得没意思。”

本身就堪称“没意思”代表的利威尔说别人“没意思”，叫韩吉和埃尔文都觉得挺微妙的，埃尔文摆出自己年长者的架势问：“吵架了？”

不过问出口后埃尔文觉得这问题挺傻——他和艾伦也认识了七八年有余，眼见着那小鬼从还不到他胸口的跳脱高中生长成了一个还算沉稳的男人。然而不管艾伦那小子脾气有多倔多拧，在面对利威尔的时候就跟拔了牙的的狮子似的徒有其表，充其量就跟他顶两句嘴，再事后愤愤不平地吐槽几句，绝不会货真价实地和利威尔吵起来。

果然，利威尔也露出了“你是不是傻”的表情，但随即他不动声色地笑了一下，低头喝了一口酒：“不是这么……情绪化的理由。”

利威尔目光沉静，如同酒杯里波澜不惊的灯光，缓缓陈述道：“不是你们所设想的任何一种理由，我就是单纯地厌倦了这段关系而已。”

韩吉鼓掌：“真是好一出理直气壮的渣男发言呐。”

她试图从利威尔那张铁铸般的脸上找到一点儿谎言的蛛丝马迹，无奈却只读到了一颗无懈可击的决心，不由感慨道：“当初艾伦那小子追你的时候，我还给他做过感情咨询，说他年轻气盛易冲动，爱情来得快去得也快，等到了倦怠期那时候有他后悔的……啧啧，没想到没想到，利威尔你反倒还比较薄情啊。”

韩吉摇头晃脑的表演了一番，埃尔文则让服务员续了一杯酒，和好友碰杯后说道：“你选择这么做必然有你的理由，我就不多说了。但身为朋友我还是提醒一句，感情一事处理须慎重。要是什么努力都不做，直接选择用分手来解决问题的话……”

“一边说‘我不多说’一边开始长篇大论，你果然是上年纪了的老爷爷吗？”  
利威尔拧着眉毛和埃尔文喝了两杯，韩吉喝多了就开始叽叽喳喳，闹着要把他和艾伦预备分手的事发朋友圈昭告天下，又戏精附体地开始感叹利威尔身上的种种毛病：“利威尔你啊——是个死洁癖，长得又凶巴巴，活得太中规中矩一点儿都没意思！好不容易找到一个瞎了眼的艾伦，你还要和他分手！难道我们是孤独终老三人团吗？”

利威尔翻了个白眼，埃尔文则习以为常地又续了一杯酒。

事实证明疯子不去管果然会给社会造成危害，韩吉刚喊出“和他分手”这句话，利威尔就听到后面传来了清晰无比的“哐当！”声，接着便是几句耳熟得叫他脑袋疼的几声“对不起！”、“小点儿声！”、“要被发现了你别吃了！”。

他站起来循声看过去，只见和他们隔着一块塑料板的邻座上，左边坐着让和莎夏，右边坐着康尼和希丝特莉亚。

——巧得很，全是艾伦·耶格尔的亲友。

利威尔：“……”  
四个人：“……”

利威尔还没问出口“你们在这里做什么”，让就率先道：“我什么都没有听见！”

利威尔没说话，只是瞄了他一眼，让立刻像是被拔了毛的鹌鹑一样龟缩在了角落里，希丝特莉亚用手戳了半天胡吃海塞的莎夏，发现她丝毫没意识到现在形势的险峻，又看了看和让抱在一起哆嗦的康尼，吞了吞口水，鼓起勇气小声道：“利威尔先生……真的要和艾伦分手吗？”

利威尔沉默了一瞬，而这仿佛是种默许，她一口气把想说的话全说了出来：“我不知道您和艾伦之间发生了什么，但我相信你们之间是彼此相爱的——性别和年龄差都未曾把你们分开，那还有什么困难是不能克服的呢？”

说的不无道理，但是利威尔却道：“都是胡扯。”  
“谁规定能越过大困难就不能在小困难上摔倒了？再说困难本来就无大小一说，”他的言语和希丝特莉亚比起来相当粗鲁直白，“分手就是分手，用不着拿以前的经历来催眠自己这段感情多难能可贵。”

“……真是够渣。”  
韩吉真心感叹道。

02.

利威尔回家后洗完澡就躺在了床上。

和埃尔文喝酒固然是件不错的事，但是韩吉实在是太过聒噪，更别提后面那几个小鬼还听到了不该听到的话，利威尔不得不板起脸敲打了这几个愣头青一番——他曾当过这些家伙的老师，因此教训起来可谓轻车熟路，简直让这几个小鬼重温了一遍当年被利威尔老师支配到哭唧唧的恐惧。

他颇感疲倦，脑袋刚陷入枕头中就袭来一种重到几乎抬不起眼皮的昏沉，但他并没有马上睡着，大脑思绪乱七八糟，别人的话像是塞进了滚筒洗衣机似的在脑海里打转，反而不知不觉回忆起最开始和艾伦见面时的景象。

他自小就是个孤儿，靠着自己的努力脱离了贫民窟，可谓年机轻轻就尝遍了世间百态。但艾伦却是个父母恩爱、家境殷实的幸福孩子——在利威尔看来，这家伙自小简直是泡在蜜罐里长大的，自然也对他这种不苟言笑的人不太感冒。

但出乎意料的是，他并不如寻常的七八岁小孩子那样怯生生地躲在妈妈身后，也不撒泼打滚地吵着闹着要回家，反而睁着亮晶晶的一双绿眼睛往他跟前凑，中气十足地伸出手：“你好，我是艾伦·耶格尔！今天刚搬来你家隔壁，以后请多多指教！”

面对这样的一双眼睛，想要拒绝实在是有点儿困难。

于是利威尔可有可无地和他握了握手，艾伦的母亲卡尔菈掩嘴笑了：“艾伦很喜欢您哦。”

利威尔不咸不淡地“哦”了一句，艾伦这下子不满了：“你为什么不像别人那样夸我可爱啊？”

格里沙咳了一声，脸上有些挂不住，卡尔菈反而笑得更开心了，而利威尔思考了一会儿，略微低下身子，居高临下地看着艾伦：“你是叫艾伦对吧。”

艾伦点头，睁着大大的眼睛仰头看他。

“你知道吗，这个世界上总有人要当坏人，”利威尔一字一顿地说道，“所以今天我来当你人生里的第一个坏人。”

“很遗憾——我不喜欢小孩子，所以一点儿都不觉得你可爱。”  
而且聒噪得很——他在心里默默地补充。

他把这话说完了，就见艾伦呆呆地盯着他，半晌后才像是反应过来了似的，晶莹的眼泪迅速在眼眶里汇聚成了一片小池塘，接着轰然爆发，在嚎啕大哭中决堤了。

格里沙：“……”  
卡尔菈：“噗。”

温柔的母亲把艾伦搂在怀里，温言细语哄劝了半天才让他止住眼泪，格里沙则颇觉脸上无光，叹气了半天才说道：“我因为工作原因总是出差，艾伦实在是被卡尔菈给宠坏了……”

他虽然这么说着，却丝毫没有苛责自己妻子的意思，利威尔循着格里沙温柔的视线看过去，正巧和艾伦对视到一起。

他脸上还挂着金豆子，在偷看利威尔被抓包后迅速升腾起了一片红晕，转头埋进卡尔菈的怀里，闷声闷气喊道：“我再也不来这里了！”

不过是邻居而已，隔着一条街两块门板，我家又不是你的后花园。  
利威尔默默腹诽，而艾伦也说到做到，再没拜访过他。

春去秋来，他和隔壁的格里沙家始终保持着这种互不打扰的邻里情谊，但艾伦却长得飞快，堪称一天一个模样。有日他加班后回家，看到一个穿着小学制服的家伙杵在隔壁院子门口，若不是他顶着那头褐色的短发，利威尔还真没认出来这是之前那个小鬼。

他把自家门锁开了，见艾伦还站在那儿一动不动，于是问道：“小鬼，怎么了？”

艾伦支吾了几句，小声道：“今天妈妈没在家里。”  
“然后呢？”  
“她给我留了晚饭，说是明天早上回来，”艾伦越说声音越小，最后带上了一点儿哽咽，“可是我从来没有一个人睡觉过……”

利威尔半只脚已经迈进了门，问道：“她没有把你拜托给别人照看吗？”

“我跟妈妈说，一个人呆一晚上也是可以的……不用麻烦别人，”艾伦越说越哽咽，攥着帽子的手慢慢收紧，“但是我、我今天放学回来，想到妈妈不会给我开门，就觉得家里好空好害怕，不想进去……了。”

他结结巴巴把这番话说完了，又抬头去看利威尔。

——结果哪里有什么利威尔，这个男人早就懒得听艾伦那纤细得叫他牙酸的发言，直接进家门了。

艾伦：“……”

他忍了又忍，终于才止住了哭出来的冲动，咬着牙用袖子把眼泪擦干了，心里恨恨地把昨天电视节目里的反派BOSS换成了利威尔的脸，又在脑中把自己当做英雄打了他一个落花流水。

正当他脑内把利威尔打得满地找牙的时候，这个“坏人”居然又探了半个身子出来，和艾伦那恶狠狠的眼神对视到了一起。

艾伦一抖，吓得帽子都掉了：“……”

利威尔偏了偏头，艾伦能看到他眼皮下隐约青色的黑眼圈，那张脸一半没在阴影里显得更小了，几乎能看到那贴着骨骼、消瘦又凌厉下颌弧线：“先说好，你要是敢弄脏我的屋子，我就把你衣服撕烂做拖把。”

他留下这句话，也留下了一扇半掩的门。

03.

利威尔是被什么东西给压醒的。

很重的东西沉沉地压在他的身体上，他觉得自己像是顶着一块大石头，想翻身又施展不开，那东西似乎认准了他睡得很沉，把他整个人都揽在怀里，冰凉又酥痒的触感从脖颈一直蔓延到小腹，睡衣被拨弄得发出悉索的声音，把利威尔硬生生从那种极度困乏状态中拉回了现实。

他抬起一只眼睛，发现自己胸前趴着一个褐色的脑袋，及肩的长发扫得利威尔皮肤发痒，于是把他推到了一边去，语气不善：“你什么时候回来的？”

艾伦·耶格尔。

即使他的父亲因为从医而忽略了妻儿，后面又因为前妻的事情把原本幸福的一家弄得鸡飞狗跳分崩离析，但艾伦还是义无反顾地走上了和父亲一样的道路。

他身上带着消毒水的味道，那双曾经亮如春绿的眼睛也随着年岁增长慢慢沉淀下来，但只要他稍微勾起嘴角弯起双眸，依稀还能看出年幼时的影子：“刚刚回来。利威尔，身上怎么一股酒味？”

利威尔把艾伦在他睡衣里犯上作乱的两只手给扒下去，没料到自己洗了澡换了衣服还是被艾伦给闻出来了：“和埃尔文他们喝了几杯。”

“聊了些什么？”  
“几个四五十岁的家伙能聊些什么。”  
“真好。我可就惨了，从昨天下午到现在都没好好休息。”

“那你到处乱摸什么。”  
“这叫充电……”

艾伦低哑地说了几句，嘴唇抵在利威尔的脖颈上，刚想亲下去就被利威尔揪住了头发：“痛痛痛——”

利威尔言简意赅：“今天不想做。”

艾伦皱了皱眉，想要伸手去摸利威尔的脸颊，却被他躲开了：“我们快一个月没做过了吧？”

窗帘被拉得严严实实，利威尔的皮肤在微弱的灯光下看起来细腻柔韧，简直像是一块用玉雕凿出来的艺术品。

艾伦端详着利威尔的表情，似乎是有些迟疑，眉间皱起来：“你怎么了？”

“没什么，没这个兴致。”  
“生病了？”

利威尔懒得搭理他，翻了个身：“随便你怎么想吧。”

艾伦却不准备放过他，像个吃不到糖于是趴在玻璃橱窗上不肯走的小孩，强行把他摁在身下，嘴唇细密亲吻着恋人的脸颊，手指也沿着利威尔的肌肤来回抚弄：“利威尔不用做什么……我自己来。”

利威尔能感觉到艾伦身上的那根东西已经硬了，隔着薄薄的一层睡衣抵在他的小腹上。年轻人总是精力旺盛，稍微撩拨几下都会擦枪走火，利威尔权衡了下利弊，觉得再这么下去自己一晚上都会不得安宁，于是再度重申：“我说过了，今天不想做。”

“……”  
艾伦动作停了下来。

光线昏暗，利威尔看不清他脸上的表情，但那双绿色的眼睛却好像有自主生命一样透出些微弱的光来，使得艾伦看起来有些危险：“到底怎么了，利威尔？”

利威尔没说话，艾伦伸手抚摸着利威尔的耳朵，手指沿着他有些敏感的耳廓往里面摩挲，他仔仔细细观察着利威尔的表情，发现他皱着眉，像是在犹豫什么，但最终还是躲开了他的触碰：“你哪来的这么多废话。”

艾伦暴言：“你是不是出轨了？”  
利威尔：“……”

他不可置信地和面无表情的艾伦对视了几秒，发现艾伦已经顺着这个思路越来越深入下去：“所以才会一个多月都不和我做/爱，我最近和你搭话你也总是一副很冷淡的模样，这不就是典型的出轨后冷暴力吗？”

利威尔心想对付你我直接暴力就行了还用得着冷一下吗，结果艾伦思维越来越发散，越说越义愤填膺，最后还真情实感地气上了：“那个人是谁？是你们公司的新人吗？你最近老是说加班是不是在撒谎？”

“什么乱七八糟的，”利威尔打断，“你是不是狗血电视剧看太多了？”

这话一说完他又想到艾伦那一家的狗血程度可谓比电视剧还高了不止一个level，他脑补功力如此丰富也是艺术源于生活，就听到艾伦接着暴言：“那你是不是不行？”

利威尔：“……”  
他额头青筋狂跳，艾伦见状不妙立刻改口：“——这肯定是不可能的。”

被艾伦这么一通胡搅蛮缠，利威尔原本那点儿睡意都散地差不多了，艾伦顺势把恋人抱在怀里亲了几下，亲着亲着就开始上下其手，拨开利威尔的内裤就半强迫地把硬挺的性器顶了进去。  
或许是有段时间没做，又或许是背后位有些过深入了，利威尔并没有觉得很舒服，年轻人的阴茎撞得他头昏脑涨，之前喝进去的酒跟着在身体里发酵，随着艾伦的动作渐渐粗暴，疼痛感比起快感更鲜明地浮现出来。

在即将射精的前一刻，艾伦把自己的性器拔出来，全部射在了利威尔的臀缝里。

射精的快感叫年轻人低喘着在利威尔的脖子上重重咬了一口，好半晌才回过神来：“我喜欢你，利威尔……”

他像个吸食了兴奋剂后激动过头的患者，翻来覆去说了许多叫利威尔听了直翻白眼的告白，等到兴奋劲儿过去后才发现对方一直蹙着眉，性器还半硬着，顿时头皮一紧后背发凉，亡羊补牢道：“对、对不起啊，利威尔……我刚才有些太心急了，我帮你——”

“免了，”利威尔觉得自己遭受了身体和心灵的双重折磨，“我自己解决。”

他随便把身上乱七八糟的体液擦了擦，赤裸着身体去浴室放水洗澡，艾伦问了他三遍需不需要帮忙，被利威尔关在了浴室门外，于是百无聊赖地躺回到了床上。

房间里仅开着一盏光线微弱的睡前灯，艾伦听着浴室里传来的水声，把有些乱糟糟的长发捋到耳后，轻车熟路地从一旁的枕头下面摸出了利威尔的手机。

他的绿色眼睛幽深无波，在屏幕上输入密码——

提示错误。

手机上冰冷的光照在艾伦脸上，呈现出一种瘆人而无机质的白色。

艾伦仍然显得波澜不惊，把手机息屏后原封不动地放回了原处，眼睛半阖着，似乎是在思考着什么，显得十分心不在焉，甚至有些出神了。

——是有什么事情瞒着我呢？

TBC.


End file.
